


A Trip to the Amusement Park

by Low_Key_Loki



Series: Seasons of Love - The 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Low_Key_Loki/pseuds/Low_Key_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spideypool prompt: Peter and [Wade] go to an amusement park! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> Spideypool fluff!

It was right out of his dirtiest dreams. Peter had him webbed to the wall and his hands were expertly roaming all over Wade’s body, ripping a ragged moan from his lips. “I thought you wanted to go out, Spidey.”  
  
Peter Parker grunted in disgust as he dropped yet another gun, this one a small .25 from its holster at the small of Deadpool’s back. “I do. I also gave you a limit on the number of weapons you could carry and obviously I can’t trust you.”  
  
Lifting his hips off from the wall wantonly, he sighed. “Six guns, I remember. Can we just go now so I can get you back here and--” he couldn’t finish the dirty thought as he found a hand, which he licked, covering his mouth.  


* * *

  
Peter didn’t trust his boyfriend further than he could throw him. They walked through the amusement park, stopping here and there for a ride or a game. It was only when Harry Osborn stopped to talk to him that he lost sight of Wade and suddenly felt a chill.  
  
Wade Wilson had been doing his best to behave. He allowed Peter to hold him to a gun quota as well as patting him down now and then when he thought he saw something that might have been a weapon, not that he hadn’t thoroughly enjoyed that part.  
  
It wasn’t until Peter’s friend had caught him and he slipped away that he started looking at things in anything less than an innocent way. He came across that game where you shot the ducks with the cork gun. Child’s play and really not hard enough to keep him interested until he saw it. The perfect stuffed toy and he was going to win it.  
  
He slapped down his money and tried to shoot the wooden ducks, quickly finding that not only was the cork throwing the aim off, but the game was rigged so even the mercenary couldn’t win. That pissed him off.  
‘  
Slapping down another bill on the counter and glaring at the smirking carnie, he pulled out his favorite handgun with a grin of his own at the sudden fear in the man’s eyes.  


* * *

  
  
Peter didn’t even stop to explain himself to his best friend the minute he heard the gun go off. All Harry heard was a “Oh fuck, Wade, what are you doing?” as he ran off. Knowing the two, he knew better than to question it.  
  
By the time Peter got to the the booth, the ducks were little more than shards of what had been wood and the man running the game was sitting in the wreckage, rocking back and forth, murmuring to himself in what he assumed was a way meant to calm him. Wade’s favorite gun was sitting on the counter still smoking and the mercenary himself was smiling in a way that would put even the most self-satisfied child to shame.  
  
“Look what I got, Spidey,” he exclaimed excitedly as he handed his boyfriend a toy. It was a purple and green stuffed spider. It looked like it was somehow designed to look like his Deadpool mask.  
  
Peter took it, staring at it dumbfounded even as his boyfriend chuckled and packed away his .45. “It reminded me of you but I think you should call it Bob. He looks like a Bob, don’t you think?”  
  
Wade wrapped his boyfriend in a tight hug as he led him away from the destruction before he could really question it. That would surely come later. “Let’s go home, Petey. You can tell me what a bad boy I was and give me a proper spanking.”


End file.
